


i'd get down on my knees for you (girl almighty)

by suijin



Series: the different universes in which matsukawa issei falls for hanamaki takahiro [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro Is A Little Shit, I Love Matsukawa Issei, Love at First Sight, M/M, RIP, Truth or Dare, also a feel good fic, i mean can u imagine frat boys!bokuroo, i mean?? sorta, mattsun is Done w bokuroo, that's probs makki tbh, this isn't rlly mentioned but i like to believe this is set in university, this should be a new tag okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: Matsukawa goes in for the kill to get the cute barista's number. He ends up leaving with a name, a number and a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a comfort fic i wrote, dealing with everything that's been happening. i hope you liked it!

“We dare you to get that kid’s number.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Go get that kid’s number.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite understand what you just said.”

 

“Go get that—”

 

“I heard you the first time, you asshats.”

 

Kuroo and Bokuto snickered, maneuvering Matsukawa so that he was facing the counter. The duo cringed in disgust when Matsukawa positively melts when his eyes land on the tall, pink haired boy with a lazy smile on his face as he worked the cashier. And damn, Matsukawa was fucking gone because he never found someone working a goddamn cash register hot. How is working a cash register even hot?

 

Kuroo gave Matsukawa a disgusted look while Bokuto just cooed. “Matsukawa, you slut, you.”

 

Matsukawa groaned in frustration but it came out a bit too loud, garnering the attention of the people in the crowd and he flushed when the cashier’s eyes landed on him.

 

The amused smile on the boy’s face sent Matsukawa’s heart into disarray and he dropped his head onto the table, peeking up to glare at the duo sitting on the other side of the booth. “Do I have to?”

 

“We  _are_ playing truth or dare and you _did_ pick dare,” Kuroo says, shrugging with a knowing smirk. “It’s time to to get your man, lover boy.”

 

“But you know how thirsty I am—”

 

“Which is why you need to go and talk to the guy, Jesus Christ,” Bokuto huffed.

 

“You can call me Matsukawa.”

 

Matsukawa only gets pushed out of his seat, stumbling to balance himself as he cleared his throat. Raising his head up, he glanced at the boy who was busy handing cash to a customer and he looks back at his best friends with a helpless look. They just shoo him, smug smirks playing on their lips. Letting out another groan, Matsukawa quietly flip them off with a glare as he mustered up the courage to talk to the cute as hell (he’s so Gay™, he realises midstep, making him stumble again, sending the duo into another fit of laughter) boy working the counter.

 

God must be out to get him because the line had cleared, which meant Matsukawa had to go talk to him then and there.

 

_Fuck me._

 

Matsukawa almost fell when he’d come face to face with a pink pouty lips, beautiful nose (“His _nose_ is beautiful!”) and a pair of the most beautiful, warm eyes he’d ever seen.

 

The boy shot him a smirk, his eyebrow raised, hands stilling.

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Matsukawa blurts out, cheeks tinged pink when the boy’s lips twitced as if he was trying to conceal a smile.

 

“No, I actually crawled all the way up from the burning pits of hell,” the boy smoothly returns, a twinkle in his eyes as his lips tugged into a mischievous smile. _Try me,_ his eyes seemed to read.

 

“No wonder, ‘cause _hot damn._ ” Matsukawa says, then halts and curses his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. What the hell was he doing?

 

The boy giggles (“He _giggled,_ I’m dead.”) and leans against the counter. “Thanks, sweetcheeks. Would you like to order anything?”

 

The words leave his mouth before he could even try to stop himself. “A cappuccino with a side of you, please.” Matsukawa is pretty sure his entire face is red because oh God he’s never been so embarrassed his entire life and he’s pretty sure Kuroo and Bokuto are having the time of their lives watching his own crumble into pieces.

 

The boy laughs loudly, crinkles forming by his eyes. “Coming right up.”

 

Matsukawa waits for the boy to call out his order, and there’s a voice cutting him out of his self-deprecating trance. “So, did you honestly come here to order or to hit on me?”

 

“Is it bad that it’s the latter?” Matsukawa lets out a shaky laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Those guys sent me over to get your number.”

 

“Oh, really?” If anything, the boy only looks more amused rather than creeped out but the smirk playing on his lips is enough to send chills down Matsukawa’s spine. “Why?”

 

“They dared me to get your number ‘cause they know I have this, like. _Huge_ thing for you since like, forever and—” Matsukawa stops mid-sentence, face paling when he realises what he just said. He’s pretty sure his soul just left him.

 

_Oh God._

 

_Fuck me._

 

_Why._

 

The boy only presses his fist to his mouth to muffle his laughter and Matsukawa sees tears in the boy’s eyes from trying not to laugh. “I’m so sorry, oh my God,” Matsukawa says, horrified.

 

“I’m Hanamaki Takahiro,” the boy says once he calms down. “What’s your name?”

 

“Matsukawa Issei,” he says, shooting Hanamaki (“His _name_ is gorgeous, just. Bye.”) a nervous smile.

 

“Alright, gimme your arm,” Hanamaki says, taking a sharpie out of nowhere.

 

Matsukawa confusedly reaches his arm out and watches Hanamaki scribble down a number on his arm, his jaw dropping. “Oh my God.”

 

Hanamaki chooses to ignore that and just continues, “Here’s what. My shift’s ending in thirty minutes. If you can wait that long, wanna have some coffee with me? I’ll bring your order then?”

 

Hanamaki’s voice sounds weirdly hopeful, he realises, and he rushes to say, “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I’ll just hang by my booth then?”

 

“See you then, Mattsun,” Hanamaki lazily waves, smiling, when Matsukawa steps back with a wide grin. The nickname only makes him let out an incredulous laugh, resulting in him coming up with his own name.

 

“See you, Makki.”

 

Matsukawa can hear Hanamaki laughing as he walks back to his booth where Kuroo and Bokuto are only looking at him with looks that read _how the fuck_ and _what just happened_.

 

“This slut just got that boy’s number,” Matsukawa says, shooting Bokuto a smile that said _suck it, you fucker._

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

The duo just up and left, leaving Matsukawa reeling in realisation.

 

He was sent in to get a number, but he came out with the name, the number and a date with possibly the cutest boy alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on kik; notreallyjessica


End file.
